


¿Culpa?

by IsThisEvenHuman



Series: Lo que nadie sabe [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends, Family Fluff, Headcanon, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenHuman/pseuds/IsThisEvenHuman
Summary: [Versión en Español!]One-ShotUn inesperado invitado aparece en la base de los Badguys
Relationships: Kind of Friendship Nightink
Series: Lo que nadie sabe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142615
Kudos: 3





	1. Deuda

Nightmare..parpadeó, un poco incrédulo ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

—¿Tan bajo hemos caído? — dijo, mientras contemplaba cómo uno de sus secuaces más salvajes y retorcidos estaba felizmente recostando su cabeza sobre el regazo de cierto pintor, el de cráneo ahuecado comiendo pequeños snacks que le habían traído, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Oh, no te preocupes por mi, solo pasaba a ver cómo estaba Horror— mencionó el intruso, mientras arreglaba su larga bufanda y escondía su boca tras esta.

Se sostuvo el puente de la nariz, preguntándose en qué momento bajó tanto la guardia como para no darse cuenta de la llegada de Ink.   
—Dónde están Dust y Killer— parecía algo irritado, el dibujante solo ladeó un poco la cabeza.   
—No estaban cuando llegué— pudo ver un signo de interrogación aparecer en la cuenca del desalmado, por lo que debía estar diciendo la verdad.  
—¿Acaso tienes una historia con Horror? ¿Vas a venir a hacer eso más de una vez?— el pintor negó con la cabeza.   
—No, dehecho, no lo sé...— aquel falso esqueleto bajó su mirada hacia el aterrador montruo come humanos, y, sonrió un poco, con una clase de tristeza. Continuó. —Siento como si se lo debiera. — Algo dentro de su cabeza estaba intentando funcionar, una prueba de ello era cómo la forma y el color de sus ojos cambiaban constantemente sin la necesidad de parpadear.  
—Debería echarte a patadas ahora mismo por esto, eres una mala influencia, los vas a volver mimados..más de lo que ya son.— Ink rió.  
—Solo esta vez.— pidió con suavidad, cerrando sus cuencas mientras dejaba pequeñas caricias sobre la cabeza de Horror, solo porque este se había dormido, por supuesto, era imprudente, pero hasta él tenía sus límites. —Por favor—  
El de tonos oscuros entrecerró los ojos, con una expresión aburrida.  
—Te quiero fuera de aquí en 30 minutos, o te sacaré yo mismo.— pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala.  
—Hecho. — abusar un poco de la escasa relación que tenía con la gente era una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer, sin embargo, para cuando Nightmare volvió a revisar el cuarto, había una pequeña nota y una clase de suministros junto al sofá. Debía admitir que a veces la actitud del dibujante le tomaba por sorpresa, quién diría que sabía ser..decente.

Tal vez podría dejar que viniera denuevo, solo una vez más.


	2. Libros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink y Nightmare tratan de interactuar, no sale como lo planean pero de alguna forma se debe empezar.

Esta vez, Ink había sido invitado personalmente por el dueño del castillo. No se puso a "mimar" a Horror como la última ocasión, aunque si le saludó.  
El pintor, sin permiso del de huesos negros, se puso a revisar los libros que estaban en los estantes, viendo sus nombres, pasando sus dedos por encima de los cuidadosamente organizados tomos, hasta que se decidió por tomar uno y ojearlo.  
Nightmare frunció el ceño ante esto, era receloso con todo lo que se hallaba dentro de su oficina, pero no intentó detenerlo, sería como hablarle a la pared y solo conseguiría motivarlo a hacer algo peor. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Mm?— Sus pupilas cambiaron un par de veces, alzando la mirada un tanto confundido, sin entender la indirecta.  
— Como supongo que sabes, es problemático tenerte yendo y viniendo a tu antojo.— Debía empezar por alguna parte, después de todo, pocas eran las ocasiones en las que debía entablar una conversación con Ink, y eso teniendo en cuenta los intercambios de palabras en el campo de batalla.   
—Uhum.— El guardián de los Au's asintió, sin embargo se sentía algo perdido, no entendia el contexto de la conversación debido a su mala memoria, nisiquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo allí.  
Cerró el libro.  
—Entonces, iré directo al grano, qué tienes con Horror.— Estrechó la mirada, observando con algo de intencidad y recelo al dibujante.  
—Uh...¿No sé de qué hablas?— Retomó el ejercicio de ponerse a buscar nombres, ahora empezando a caminar por el lugar. Nightmare resopló, había oído que el otro a veces olvidaba cosas, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que se hiciera el tonto.  
—No quiero tenerte invadiendo mi castillo cuando se te plazca.— Estaba en una situación complicada, no era un secreto que aunque el pintor fuera pacifista, tenía más que el poder suficiente para dejar a su pequeña pandilla destrozados en un solo encuentro, no deseaba tentar su suerte, o tener que acabar recurriendo a Error por no saber cómo tratar correctamente al guardián.   
—Oh, ¿Creí que me habías traído tu?— Preguntó de forma genuina, rascándose la mejilla. —Mira, escribiré en mi bufanda que no puedo venir y ya.— A pesar de sus palabras parecía distraído, se puso a buscar algo con lo que poder escribir.  
—. . .— Asintió, claro, eso lo resolvería, no pensó que el desalmado monstruo accedería tan fácil...Se sentía fuera de lugar, y algo incómodo, sus tentáculos se retorcían en su espalda mientras trataba de organizar sus pensamientos.  
—¿No es suficiente?— Le miró, mientras acababa de anotar lo acordado. —La verdad no sé que..— Sus ojos se desviaron por un momento, fijándose en cierto ejemplar. —Oh, no sabía que tenías este.— Dijo, agarrando una de las miles de historias escritas en aquella "Biblioteca" —No soy de leer mucho, ya sabes, falta de tiempo, pero me gusta bastante.— Sonrió.

De alguna manera empezaron a charlar sobre cuentos y mayormente ficción, no era una de las interacciones más agradables que pudiera haber, el ambiente era ligeramente tenso, y raro, principalmente por el hecho de que no podía percibir ninguna clase de emoción salir del dibujante, quién aparentemente estaba siendo más relajado y casual de lo que debería, con uno que otro comentario grosero, o cambiando completamente el enfoque de la conversación.  
El momento era extraño, Ink era extraño.  
Todo era extrañamente anticlimático.

. . .  
Acabó prestándole algunos libros a Ink, así se aseguraría de mantenerle alejado un buen tiempo, fue parte de su trato no verbal. Tenía demasiadas preguntas, pero, todo a su tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato: El libro que Ink menciona es el de FluffyBunny, Nightmare lo guarda como recuerdo.
> 
> Dato: Nightmare prestó sus libros por 3 motivos  
> -Mantener alejado a Ink
> 
> -Asegurarse de que Ink vuelva en una cantidad de tiempo moderada (solo puede hacerlo cuando acabe de leerlos)
> 
> -Poder tener una buena excuza para matar a Ink/Prohibirle pisar su castillo en caso de dañar alguno de los libros

**Author's Note:**

> El motivo por el que Ink se preocupa por "mimar" a Horror proviene de la culpa..y Nightmare quiere llegar al fondo de eso.


End file.
